


A Wife's Promise

by YuriBluflame



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriBluflame/pseuds/YuriBluflame
Summary: After waking up from something terrible, Byleth is there to keep Edelgard grounded.





	A Wife's Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem Three Houses was my first Fire Emblem game I've played, and after completing Edelgard's route suffice to say I loved the game. So I thought I'd write a little one shot with her and Byleth.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Edelgard von Hresvelg awoke with a start, her breathing laboured and her skin drenched in a cold sweat.

It had happened again. The nightmare. The same one that she had been having ever since she had defeated The Immaculate One, Rhea. It always consisted of her, standing tall against her defeated foe but when she would turn to her dear teacher, the one whom had stood by her side the entire way, defying the Church of Seiros wishes of killing the Flame Emperor, she wouldn't see her standing there. Instead the woman would be on the floor, void of any motion that would make Edelgard's heart beat with panic. And all she would see before she wakes up are the cold, dead eyes of the one that was precious to her.

Quickly, as in to make sure for herself, the emperor turned her head to the side, her eyes taking in the sight of the form of her wife. Her blue hair was splayed on the pillow like a halo, her breath deep with sleep as her chest raised and fell with each in and outtake. Just to be sure, Edelgard slowly reached out a hand and gently placed on Byleth's chest, above her heart. She could feel the organ beating beneath her hand in a slow rhythm and when she realised that she was here and alive, and also noticing at how foolish she was being, the blonde let out a breath.

Satisfied, Edelgard removed her hand and decided to get out of bed, knowing that sleep would not claim her at this time, and made her way to the curtained window. Pulling it apart, the woman was met with the full moon, shining brightly in the night sky and below that, was her kingdom.

It had taken many years, though there were still dangers with the enemies who slithered in the dark, Edelgard had finally got what she had inspired herself to do; peace.

"El?"

Hearing the sound of her nickname, Edelgard turned around to see Byleth sitting up, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Guilt soon started to manifest in her chest. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Done with what she was doing, the ex-professor shook her head, and look upon her wife. "Are you alright?" she asked, concern etched into her voice.

"I'm fine," she lied, though she knew that it was stupid to do so. But her pride wouldn't allow her show weakness. She turned her sights back outside. "I just needed to stretch my legs."

"Was it the nightmare again?" Like she had thought, stupid. Nothing seemed to get past her. She could feel her cheeks become enflamed from embarassment from being caught.

"It was just a stupid dream, it'll go away eventually," she replied though she didn't believe in her own words. While facing away, the woman could hear the sound of moving fabric, followed by the padding of feet before she soon felt arms wrap around her waist from behind, a chin on her shoulder. Immediately she felt any lingering bad omen wash away in her wife's embrace.

"It's alright, El," Byleth said in a soothing voice. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," Edelgard couldn't help but say, knowing that it sounded childish to say, but knowing that it was the truth. In this line of work, you never know what's around the corner. Anything could happen. But what she was afraid of most of all is that dream becoming reality.

Edelgard was brought out of those terrible thoughts as Byleth made the woman turn so that she was now facing her wife, lavender eyes meeting blue orbs. "Edelgard," Byleth used her full name, which meant what ever she was going to say was important. "I made you a vow on our wedding day. Until death does us part, I will always be there for you, to love and protect you until my dying breath."

A smile then came to the blue haired woman's lips, her eyes soft as she raised a hand to cup Edelgard's cheek which she instantly leant into, loving the touch of her wife's hand on her skin. "Basically," she continued, "it means you're stuck with me until we're both old and gray."

A smile of her own graced the powerful woman's lips at the silly comment, but it was what she needed the most.

Soon, after standing there for good while, the pair enjoying their close proximity to each other, they finally went back into bed. Edlegard was nessled into Byleth's front as the other woman's arms wrapped themselves around her frame. She could feel sleep was starting to reign in, as she felt safe within her wifes arms but before she could let it, the emperor leaned her head forward and captured Byleth's lips in a sweet gentle kiss that was full of love and devotion.

"I love you, my darling," Edelgard whispered when they broke apart.

"And I love you, El," Byleth whispered back. And hearing those words, the pair soon fell asleep.

Edelgard's nightmare never returned that night, and was instead replaced with a bright future with her dearly beloved.


End file.
